No need to change
by SpecialPurpleHam
Summary: Porque Sam nunca tuvo que cambiar para Freddie. Porque el la ama tal y como es... SEDDIE ONE-SHOT


**Hola! ****Bueno... Esto se me ocurrió ayer viendo "Haciendo a Sam mas femenina". Y me puse a pensar de que Pete era un completo idiota por solo sentirse atraído a Sam cuando se vistió mas femenina, en cambio Freddie jamás le ha pedido que cambie. Algo fluffy, tratare de hacerlo lo menos OOC posible. Ah por cierto, para los que no saben lo que "POV" significa es: Punto de vista (point of view). Lo descubrí hace poco en un libro de ingles. **

**iCarly no me pertenece.**

**No need to change.**

**General POV**  
>Se encontraba por la mañana, el productor técnico de iCarly en la sala del apartamento de los Shay, viendo la televisión de lo mas cómodo. Spencer había salido a "correr", mientras Carly se había quedado a dormir en casa de Sam junto a Wendy.<p>

De repente entro su agresiva pero linda novia.

-Hola Benson- saludo entrando rápidamente.

-Hola Sam...-respondió observando a Sam, extrañado por su inusual apariencia.

La rubia decidió nada más sentarse a su lado para evitar interrogatorios. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió.

-¿Que con tu atuendo y tu cabello?-pregunto Freddie. Sam vestía un vestido con estampado de flores, un par de sandalias rosa y su pelo alisado, se sentía extremadamente incomoda.

-Que te importa-respondió tratando de evadir el tema.

-Vamos.. solo dime-insistió el castaño.

-¡Que no!-

-¿No confías en mi?-dijo con una expresión suave y sincera que hizo que Sam se rindiera.

-Esta bien-soltó un suspiro-Mientras estábamos en la pijamada con Carly y Wendy... Estábamos hablando de... cosas-

-¿Cosas?-

-Si cosas... Y recordamos la vez que yo cambie para gustarle a Pete-explico Sam.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Y bueno... Wendy me dijo que te había visto con una chica en la escuela que era muy femenina.. Ya sabes, tipo "flor primaveral-

-Aun no entiendo-

-Y pensé... más bien Wendy y Carly pensaron que debería cambiar de nuevo para que...-dijo susurrando. Estaba avergonzada de decirlo.

-¿Para qué...?-pregunto Freddie

-Atraerte mas..-dijo haciéndolo poco auditable y rápido.

Freddie solo se empezó a reír histéricamente como si le hubieran contado un chiste. Sam puso mala cara pensando que se estaba burlando de ella.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡No te rías idiota!-grito golpeándolo fuertemente en el brazo.

-¡Ouch! ¿Era necesario?-dijo sobándose su brazo.

-Si ahora dime porque te reías-dijo enojada cruzándose de brazos.

-En primer lugar, la chica de la que hablaba Wendy es mi prima-

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-

-Lo hice pero seguramente no prestaste atención porque estabas comiendo tocino-

-Tu sabes que jamás prestare atención cuando como tocino- Freddie rio.

-En segundo lugar, tú no tienes que cambiar para atraerme mas-dijo Freddie con franqueza.

-¿Entonces me puse esta basura por nada?-dijo Sam señalando su vestido molesta.

-Si Sam porque para mí no tienes que cambiar absolutamente nada, tu eres perfecta tal y como eres y tu sabes que no soy como Pete porque para mí incluso si te disfrazaras de vagabunda aun te vieras hermosa, tu sabes que te amo Puckett...-explico sonriendo y con un tono sincero.

Mientras dijo esas palabras, Sam no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse un poco. Ella sabía que no tenía que cambiar para atraer a su novio pero se dejo influir por Wendy y hasta cierto punto por Carly.

-Eres una princesita cursi-bromeo Sam rompiendo la seriedad.

-¿Que te dije de insultar mi masculinidad?-

-Que si insulto tu "masculinidad" no me ibas a comprar licuados-dijo Sam como niña pequeña siendo regañada.

-Buena chica-

-Te iba a obligar de todas formas-

El castaño soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces creo que disfrutaste aquella vez en la fiesta de vagabundos de Carly ¿No?-bromeo Sam.

-Por supuesto... eras la vagabunda más hermosa-.

**Que les pareció? En lo personal no me gusta… pero como no es mi opinon la que cuenta sino la de ustedes. DEJEN REVIEWS! Gracias por leer! Por cierto ya se acerca el cumpleños de nuestro concentido asi que asegúrense de twittear HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATHAN en 18 de noviembre! Adios!**


End file.
